


Заболела

by Maflin



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maflin/pseuds/Maflin
Summary: Джессика Броди отключилась сразу же, как только пришла. Да, оружие всё ещё на ней. Да, она на кровати.Да, на кровати Ваас.
Relationships: fem!Ваас Монтенегро/fem!Джейсон Броди
Kudos: 3





	Заболела

**Author's Note:**

> Ну нахер

Джессика Броди отключилась сразу же, как только пришла. Да, оружие всё ещё на ней. Да, она на кровати.

Да, на кровати Ваас.

Сама же Ваас, вернувшись с-дохуя-важного-собрания-которое-конечно-должна-проводить-она-"Вы-же-главная-теперь", мечтала только о сне и покое (ну, и поджечь что-нибудь, но это регулярное желание, так что не считается), а теперь тупо пялится на американку на собственной постели. 

Нет, она, конечно, этого и хотела, только там были несколько другие позы и на кровати они должны были явно не спать. 

На Джесси слишком много красного, и Ваас нехотя нащупывает чужой пульс. Прикасаться к коже почти больно, у Броди жар, она горит. Ваас матерится себе под нос - жар нужно как-то сбить, только вот на острове несколько другие нужды, и простуду(или что там у Броди) не лечат.

Ну, кое-что Ваас всё-таки может сделать. Например, пристрелить отказную Джессику, чтобы не мучилась. Ваас даже поглядывает на пистолет на тумбочке, рука как будто сама тянется к стволу...

Джессика тихо стонет во сне и пытается подмять Монтенегро под себя. Бурчит:  
-Ты холодненькая...- и снова проваливается в беспамятство.

Ладно, благородная идея "пристрелить, чтобы не мучилась" не годится. Американку надо спасать, причём срочно. Ваас сама не страдала лёгкими болезнями (ага, щас, да хрена с два она бы слегла с простудой, её бы эти шакалы заживо бы трахнули и съели), правда, были и на её веку болезни (нож в сердце же считается болезнью?), поэтому могла только раздобыть где-то тёплое одеяло (кажется, оно с того лайнера, владельца которого застрелила его дочка) и накинуть его на Броди. Потом она совершает роковое для себя решение: Джессике нужны лекарства, и срочно. Это, конечно, не лихорадка, но что-то Ваас не нравится кашель американки...

Ваас звонит:  
-Алло? Да, это...это я. Нет, не "образумилась". Нет, стой! Я по другому вопросу. Ты сможешь прийти? Нет, не ради меня. Да завались! Да, всё, что хочешь, ты только приди и помоги, знаю я тебя. Ага, хорошо. Да. Да. Жду. - и Ваас, только что подписавшая себе договор с, кажется, самим дьяволом, устало падает рядом с Броди.

Она приходит и приносит с собой запах медикаментов и курительных смесей, и она делает свою работу, не задавая вопросов, а потом также молча уходит, только пожав плечами, мол "сама знаешь, что делать". И Ваас и вправду знает. Она задумчиво смотрит на ствол, но решает, что хрен теперь даст американке откинуться, раз уже пожертвовала своими нервами в ближайшие как минимум два месяца. 

Джессика идёт на поправку на удивление быстро, и вскоре Ваас замечает на себе тяжёлый взгляд, который внимательно оглядывает её.

-М? - говорит Ваас, потому что нужно хоть что-то сказать. Но Броди молчит, и Ваас выпаливает - Чё вылупилась, красотка? Я тебе в таком состоянии не дам, сначала зубы почисти хоть, потом подумаем.

Она очень рада услышать хриплый смех в ответ.

-Почему ты меня не пристрелила? - вау, первый вопрос, да и вообще первая фраза за очень, очень долгое время. 

Ваас скалится:  
-Стокгольмский синдром, я думаю - Джесс смеётся в ответ, и Ваас даже почти готова её простить за все бессонные ночи, во время которых американка металась по кровати, а Ваас бегала от тазика до кровати с этим сраным компрессом. Но только "почти".

-А если серьёзно?  
Ваас задумывается на слишком долгое время, и по спине Броди пробегают мурашки от неподвижного взгляда этой чекнутой.

-А если серьёзно - Ваас вздыхает как-то слишком человечно, и узел в кишках Джес завязывается ещё сильнее - то хуй тебе, а не смерть, когда из-за твоей задницы - она указывает на американку, и та только тогда замечает в её руке пистолет - я вынуждена буду кто знает сколько времени терпеть нападки "шаманши" и её уговоры вступить в её группу девочек - бойскаутов. Они ведь так называются?

Джессика хмурится и качает головой, а потом одними губами шепчет "герлкаутов". Ваас рычит "ну блядь, я в этом не разбираюсь!", и Джесс снова смеётся.

Потом Ваас встаёт со стула (ствол она предусмотрительно засовывает в лифчик, потому что мало ли) и садится на кровать к американке. Джессика складывает свою голову на её плечо, Ваас фыркает от того, что её щекочет чужая кудряшка,и только потом чувствует это.

-Ты куда это там свои ручки пихаешь? - Джесс смеётся (и это раздражало бы, если бы её руки не были настолько близко к груди Монтенегро), и ничего не отвечает, только притирается ближе. Потом она касается сухими губами шеи Ваас, и всё летит к чертям. Ваас паникует где-то в душе(слишком нормальная эмоция), и выпаливает, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию:

-Я - голос запинается, когда Броди так пиздецки аккуратно всасывает кожу на её шее и обводит её языком, прежде чем снова всосать - я же сказала, что я, так уж и быть, не собираюсь пользоваться твоим состоянием, и пока ты не почистишь зубы, то я тебе - Джесс кусает её, а потом смеётся в укус, и вот это уже прямо раздражает. Но потом Джесс говорит:

-Спасибо - и прижимается ещё ближе. И, кажется, ради этого стоило подписываться на ежедневный вынос мозга от индюшки - "шаманши" и её куриц.

Но потом Джесс ссучивается:  
-Это у тебя в лифаке пистолет или ты просто очень рада меня видеть? - и Ваас ссучивается в ответ:  
-Сама-то как думаешь, встал бы у меня на потную девку, которая вынесла мне мозг?

Джесс подползает выше, так, что её губы почти прижимаются к губам Ваас, и шепчет:  
-Встал бы - а потом пододвигается ещё ближе, и произносит почти в рот Монтенегро - и я совсем не против.

И сейчас, целуя американку и вцепляясь пальцами в её волосы, а языком чувствуя мерзкий привкус лекарств, Ваас, кажется, впервые в жизни готова простить кого-то за причиненное беспокойство.

И даже извечное желание что-нибудь поджечь отступает на второй план, что уже вообще нечто из разряда фантастики.

**Author's Note:**

> Вот так как-то
> 
> Отзывы люблю, это конечно да, но по лбу за "критику" и критику получить можете


End file.
